Yumi Shiraishi
Yumi Shiraishi (Shiraishi Yumi,由美白石) Background The Shiraishi clan had once been bloodthirsty murderers that ravaged the nations until the Himura clan intervened; instead of killing them as others wished, they subdued them by placing a matching symbol on a member of the Himura clan and a member of the Shiraishi clan, binding those two individuals together for life. This binding ceremony is performed when a member of the Shiraishi clan turns 5, when a "partner" is chosen for them by the Himura Elder to be bound to. These seals cannot be removed during their life period, because if one "partner" dies, so does the other. This precaution was made in case the Shiraishi tried to escape their servitude. Yumi was also subject to this ritual, and the person she was bound to was the heir to the Himura clan, Hana. She was extremely against it, almost killing everyone in the room with her screaming. It was only when her father reassured her that she calmed down and went on with the ritual. To everyone's surprise, Hana somehow "tamed the beast" so to speak, and gained Yumi's trust. They became friends soon after, and Hana even entrusted her clan's dark secret to Yumi. The next year, however, Hana was put under intense training to learn how to be the proper heir to the Himura clan, and she didn't spend as much time with Yumi, which made her spiteful toward Hana's father. When Hana was 7 years old, she confided in Yumi that she wanted to be a shinobi, despite her father's rule against women in the clan becoming ninja, and they secretly began attending the Ninja Academy in Sunagakure, both graduating at the age of 10. Her father discovered this when a Jonin arrived at their house requesting her presence, and became furious, punishing Yumi, believing that the Shiraishi's violent ways had corrupted his daughter. Hana stood up for Yumi, telling her father that she being a shinobi was her choice and she didn't regret it at all, which only made her father angrier, so she decided once and for all, to leave her village, give up her position as heir and move to Sunagakure with Yumi. As a result of this, Yumi became incredibly loyal to Hana, and vowed never to leave her side. Personality Yumi is very headstrong, despite her status as a servant. Because of her appearance, she has always been treated like a little girl, so she has a strong desire to be seen as adult and an equal by her peers. She is very short-tempered, especially when it comes to her height, and it has gotten her in trouble on several occasions. Despite this, she really has a gentle spirit, and doesn't enjoy the thought of hurting others. People fear her clan because of its bloody past, and most children didn't dare go near her, so she became reserved and doesn't open up to people easily. To hide this, she pushes people away with sarcasm and insults, in hope they will eventually give up and leave her alone. Abilities Yumi is said to be a quick learner and incredibly intelligent for her age, but her body lacks physical strength, so she mainly uses long-range attacks and genjutsu. Because of her small body, she was able to reach incredible speeds, which is now only matched by Rock Lee. She is also skilled with various weapons. Her Voice The Shiraishi clan is known throughout the Five Nations for their beautiful singing voices. It is said that "whoever hears them sing for the first time will start to cry". Their voices are also their most dangerous weapons, with the ability to cause earthquakes and even hysteria. Because none of them are trained as shinobi, this is their main line of defense. Kekkei Genkai Members of the Shiraishi clan have an ability known as "a voice that kills" or "Kurosukoe". They originally created four songs to use in combat, but only three are known today: the "Nemuri no uta" (Song of Sleep), "Kyōki no uta" (Song of Insanity) and "Shi no uta" (Song of Death). The fourth was said to be called the "Jinsei no uta" or Song of Life, with the ability to raise the dead. Stats Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 0 Genjutsu: 3 Intelligence: 3 Strength: 2 Speed: 5 Stamina: 3 Hand seals: 1 Part II In progress Trivia * The name "Yumi" can mean 弓'' "archery bow". It can also come from ''由 (yu) "reason", 友 (yu) "friend" or a nanori reading of 弓 (yu) "archery bow" combined with 美 (mi) "beautiful". * Yumi's hobby is styling hair. * Her favorite color is red. * Yumi desires to clear the name of her clan and prove her strength to everyone. * Yumi's favorite foods are Udon and tempura, her least favorite is rice balls, she also has low tolerance for spicy foods. * Yumi has completed 68 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 6 B-rank,12 A-rank, 4 S-rank. * Yumi's most used phrase is "You're all idiots". Quotes (To Naruto when they first meet): "Call me 'kid' one more time, I'll climb up there and beat that grin off your face!" (To Naruto): "You've got a long way to go if you want to be a Hokage, idiot." (To Sakura and Ino): "Girls like you almost make me wish I was a boy." (About her clan): "People still look at us like we're murderers. Do you know what it's like to see women hide their children whenever you walk towards them? We weren't ever given the chance to prove ourselves, but I will do whatever I have to to clear my clan's name, even if it means sacrificing my life. This has gone on long enough." (To Neji): "A pretty girl like you shouldn't get mixed up in big fights like this." (To Neji): "Contrary to your belief, I don't really care what you think of me." (To Neji): "How long are you going to talk to me before you realize I'm not listening?" (To Tsunade about Naruto):'' "A lady of your experience should know better than to let a person like him take charge of anything."'' (About Hana): "Even if I weren't assigned to her side, I would stay with her. She is one of the few people who understands what it's like to be feared for something you can't control. I have seen her curse, and I respect her more than anyone I have met" (To Naruto): "I don't think I've ever met a more stupidly honest person in my life; I just might like you." (To Sai): "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." (To Naruto'' and Sakura about Sasuke): ''"I know he used to be your friend, but he's an enemy now, and you have to start treating him like one! Whatever plan you have of bringing him back is a fantasy. It's time to let go" (To Shikamaru): "Your head looks like a pineapple." (To Ino): "Just when I think I might like you, you open your mouth." Category:DRAFT